La luz y el explorador
by Pandileta
Summary: La larga espera y unos cuantos recuerdos pueden hacer que algo que desees aparezca de nuevo, o al menos hacer la espera más corta.


_¿Sabes? El hecho de que tu vivas en Piltover y yo viva en Demacia hace que todo sea más difícil de sobrellevar. Pero no lo digo porque quiera dejar de estar contigo, no, por nada del mundo querría dejar de estar contigo, pero, no sé, muy pocas veces te veo, y la soledad es apestosa._

_Supongo que no importa, es decir, si te quiero, ¿por qué me estoy quejando de que estés tan lejos? No lo sé ni yo... Aún así, no tengo otro remedio que esperar, volver a esperarte... De nuevo._

Lux cerró su cuaderno y se dispuso a ir a la cama, quería que ese día pasase rápido, aún siendo fin de semana odiaba no poder ver a Ezreal, ni si quiera una carta, y eso la hacía sentirse decaída y triste. Aún siendo la luz de Demacia, aún teniendo la sonrisa más luminosa de toda Runaterra, Lux sufría de amor. Y es que el joven explorador la había robado de una manera insana el corazón y la rubia por mucho que lo intentase no podía sacarse al chico de la cabeza. Se metió en su cama dispuesta a dejar un día atrás, cerrando los ojos y dejando que el sueño se llevase su tristeza.

Recordaba que Ezreal y ella se llevaban muy bien desde que él vino por primera vez a Demacia, pero en el sueño de hoy vino un recuerdo de aquella noche primaveral.

Lux abrió la ventana para que entrase la suave brisa que corría a esas horas de la noche. Se tumbó en la cama y comenzó a leer un libro que su hermano le había regalado, pero un sonido la asustó, originario del balcón, así que se acercó sigilosamente. Escuchó unos quejidos y unos murmullos, así que antes de que alguien la sorprendiese, lo hizo ella. Pero al salir al balcón no se encontró a algún ladrón o desconocido, si no al explorador de Piltover.

-¿Ezreal? - Llamó la rubia, el chico se giró con una gesto adolorido en la cara.

-¿Eres... Lux? - Susurró el rubio. - No me digas que he ido a parar a tu casa...

-Siento tener que responder afirmativamente... - Susurró Lux acercándose a él. -¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine por una exploración de última hora, entré tarde y los demacianos me tomaron por un espía noxiano... ¡A MÍ! - Gritó Ezreal. - Así que tuve que escapar, y acabé utilizando mi desplazamiento arcano, pero calculé mal y terminé en tu balcón al parecer.

- ¿Y no les explicaste quién eras? ¿Y tus compañeros? - Preguntó la rubia de nuevo cruzándose de brazos.

- No me dieron tiempo, me persiguieron por todos lados. - Explicó. - Mis compañeros vinieron pronto, ya te he dicho, fue de última hora el aviso.

Lux negó, ''este chico no tiene remedio'' pensó. - ¿Y qué puedo hacer por ti?

Ezreal miró a la chica, con una ceja levantada. - ¿Tú de qué? Es mi culpa el hecho de haber interrumpido tu sueño, por eso debería irme ya y dejar que descanses.

- No seas tonto, mira qué hora es. - Dijo Lux frunciendo el ceño. - Además, ¿dónde irías, listo? Quédate aquí esta noche.

- No creo que a Garen le haga gracia que me quede con su preciada hermana a dormir. - Sonrió él al imaginárselo. Pero la chica cogió su mano y tiró de él hacia dentro de la habitación, una habitación sencilla, blanca, con una cama, un par de estanterías y un sillón. Pero no fue la estancia lo que llamó más su atención, sino la luz que desprendía su compañera, que gracias a ella el cuarto no necesitaba si quiera una lámpara. Notó como la suave mano de Lux dejaba la suya y se sentó en el sillón, acurrucándose para intentar dormir y dejar al invitado su cama.

- ¿Puedo saber qué haces? - Preguntó en voz baja. - Si me quedo yo dormiré ahí.

- Eres el invitado y no puedo hacer que duermas en un sillón. - Explicó Lux encogiéndose de hombros. Pero Ezreal se acercó a ella y antes de que pudiese poner alguna queja, ya la estaba llevando hasta su cama, acostándola y tapándola como si fuera una niña pequeña. - ¡Ezreal! - Gritó, pero entonces se llevó una mano a la boca, había gritado, entonces Garen podría venir, y como bien había dicho, no tardó mucho en aparecer, puesto que unos pasos se escuchaban distantes.

- Rápido, Ezreal, escóndete. - Pidió Lux mientras que los nervios la comían por dentro.

Ezreal, no muy contento con la decisión y mirando hacia todos lados decidió que el mejor escondite era justamente entre las sábanas abultadas de la cama de la joven, así que se quitó los zapatos, escondiéndolos detrás del sillón y se metió en la cama, con Lux. Ella, antes de reprochar nada, intentó hacer el bulto menos notorio poniendo más almohadas encima. Entonces una figura abrió la puerta, con ojos cansados y el pelo despeinado.

- ¿Estás bien...?¿Por qué has gritado? - Preguntó con voz pesada Garen.

- P-por nada... Es solo que tuve una pesadilla. - Dijo Lux intentando disimular su nerviosismo. - No te preocupes, puedes volver a la cama hermano.

- Vale, vale... - Dijo él. - Si sigues utilizando tantas almohadas no tendrás espacio para ti en esa cama. - Dicho esto se fue cerrando la puerta. Lux soltó un suspiro largo, y quitó las sábanas de encima al rubio, que se encontraba acurrucado sobre el colchón, con sus ojos cerrados. La chica sonrió ante la imagen que acababa de ver, y, acurrucándose a su lado, cerró los ojos. Segundos más tarde, una mano cálida acarició su rostro, dulcemente. Lux volvió a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con los azules de su compañero que se encontraba sonriente.

- No llegaré a mi exploración, pero he aprovechado el tiempo en algo que me ha gustado incluso más que eso. - Susurró Ezreal antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo. Lux notó a su corazón acelerarse de una forma desconocida, y, con las mejillas sonrojadas, durmió al lado del joven.

Al día siguiente, Lux se levantó más pronto que de costumbre, despertando a Ezreal con ella, sonrió al verle tan adormecido, así que le dio los buenos días con un beso en la mejilla.

- Bueno... Tengo que irme ya... -Susurró el chico. - Sé que no hablamos mucho ayer por la noche, y también sé que no debería haber dormido contigo, pero, bueno... Fue agradable. - Sonrió, contagiándole a la rubia su sonrisa. - Gracias, Lux. - El chico se puso sus botas y salió por el balcón, acompañado de la demaciana.

- De nada... - Contestó la joven de forma inmediata. - Y bueno... Si la próxima vez... Te pasa algo parecido... Puedes volver aquí. - Dijo nerviosa, haciendo a Ezreal sonreír todavía más. Entonces el rubio se acercó besándola en la frente y un brillo amarillo hizo desaparecer al chico, dejando a Lux apoyada contra el marco de su balcón. Entonces entró a recoger su habitación.

Desde hacía tiempo conocía a Ezreal, habían sido amigos durante mucho tiempo, pero nunca pensó que tenerlo tan cerca haría que su corazón bombease tan rápido. Tampoco pensó que ahora que se había ido lo echaba de menos. Era una locura, si ni siquiera tuvieron una conversación decente esa noche, ¿cómo podía ser que ella hubiese desarrollado sentimientos diferentes por el rubio? Negó con la cabeza, simplemente añoraría tener un amigo cerca, pensó.

_''No llegaré a mi exploración, pero he aprovechado el tiempo en algo que me ha gustado incluso más que eso.''_

Al recordar esa frase su corazón volvió a latirle a mil por hora y sus mejillas ardían de un intenso color rosa. Se sentó en su cama con las manos en la cara. ¿Qué la pasaba? Vale, Ezreal no era un chico que tenía un gran apego a su ciudad natal como ella, ni era un gran guerrero en el combate, pero era astuto e inteligente en los Campos de Justicia, además de alto y, para ser sinceros, era bastante mono... Volvió a negar con la cabeza. Le parecía absurda su reacción, así que dejó su sentimiento como el de echar a un amigo de menos demasiado tiempo.

Pero el sonido de la puerta de su casa timbrando hizo que saliera de su cuarto a buscar a su hermano.

-¿Quién es? - Preguntó una vez se había encontrado con su él, éste haciéndose a un lado de la puerta dejó ver a Lux al chico que minutos antes había saltado por su balcón.

- Hace tiempo le dije que necesitaba ir a Piltover por un asunto, y al parecer como estaba por aquí ha decidido hacerme el favor. - Explicó Garen. Lux al verle de nuevo notó que su corazón daba un vuelco, y otra vez sus dudas afloraban.

- Claro, ya que estaba aquí. - Repitió Ezreal.

- Así que, hermanita, tengo que irme por unos días, intentaré que no sean demasiados, ¡cuida Demacia por mí! - Pidió Garen saliendo por la puerta. Entonces Ezreal la miró, ella lo miró de vuelta con una ceja levantada, pero después suspiró y pidiéndole dos minutos a Garen, el cuál se extrañó, dejó que ésta se despidiese de Ezreal con un abrazo.

- Ezreal... - Susurró Lux durante el abrazo. - ¿Podrías volver pronto? - Pidió la joven lo suficientemente alto para que el rubio la escuchase.

- Volveré si así es como deseas. - Dijo él separándose de ella. - Vine por lo de tu hermano para volver a verte sin necesidad de petición, pero si tu me lo pides es difícil resistirse. - Y se despidió moviendo la mano mientras caminaba rumbo a las afueras de Demacia junto con Garen.

Entonces Lux quedó sola en la casa que compartía con su hermano desde hace tiempo. No entendía por qué le había pedido eso al rubio, pero no se esperaba la respuesta de este ante ella, pero aún así quería descubrir una cosa que no tardaría nada. Ya que, como bien había dicho el moreno, ambos hombres volvieron pasados tres días, Garen con su propósito realizado y Ezreal por la petición de la joven. Sin embargo decidió colarse por su balcón una vez se hubiese despedido del hermano de la rubia, que iba a hablar con el príncipe del Estado, así que hábilmente subiendo hasta su habitación la sorprendió dormida sobre una de las sillas del lugar.

- Hey... - Llamó moviéndola de un lado a otro con delicadeza. - Hey... - Volvió a llamar.

- Uhm... ¿Garen? - Dijo la chica parpadeando rápidamente, pero al encontrarse con Ezreal abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. - Has vuelto.

- Te dije que lo haría. - Respondió él apoyándose en la barandilla del balcón. Entonces la rubia se tiró hacia él abrazándole fuertemente. El chico, sorprendido por la acción de Lux, la abrazó lentamente de vuelta, fundiéndolos a ambos en un tierno abrazo. Lux, escondida en el pecho de Ezreal, susurró:

- Creo que me he enamorado de ti sin querer.

La chica se aferró más al chico, intentando que no se fuera al escuchar eso, ya que pensó que podría ser rechazada o algo parecido, entonces una lágrima rebelde resbaló por su mejilla, mojando la mano del joven. Ezreal separó a la chica un poco de él, mirándola a los ojos y limpiándole la pequeña gota.

-¿Sin querer? - Preguntó mostrando una sonrisa de lado, entonces Lux, al ver su expresión de burla le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro separándose de él.

- Eres tonto Ezreal. - Dijo ella en su defensa. Pero el chico la volvió a abrazar dulcemente.

- Creo que yo también me he enamorado de ti. - Susurró él muy cerca de su oído, haciéndola sonrojar de nuevo. -Sin querer.

Lux se levantó de la cama confusa, serían sobre las tres de la madrugada y la joven no tenía intención de volver a dormir para recordar cosas así. No es que no le gustase pero la necesidad de querer verlo crecía si lo hacía, así que decidió bajar a la cocina por un poco de leche caliente, pero otro de sus tantos recuerdos con el rubio la hizo derramar casi la mayoría del líquido por toda la mesa.

Lux tenía que acompañar a su hermano a Piltover, así que decidió ir a ver a Ezreal y hacerle una visita sorpresa, pero se descubrió a si misma perdida en medio de la ciudad del progreso. Caitlyn, que pasaba por allí de patrulla, decidió acercarse a la joven y preguntarla si le pasaba algo.

- ¿Lux?¿Estás bien? - Preguntó la sheriff.

- Oh... Hola Caityn... - Susurró la rubia decaída. - Vine a ver a Ezreal por sorpresa, pero no sé donde vive.

Caitlyn suspiró y sonrió invitándola a acompañarla para indicarle el camino, sabía que el explorador y la joven demaciana tenían algo, y ella solo había conseguido aclarárselo. - ¿Ves ese edificio de allí? Decimoséptimo piso a la izquierda. - La rubia al escucharlo sonrió y se fue corriendo hacia el lugar indicado. Pero una vez en la puerta no supo qué decirle, y se tiró como cinco minutos intentando abrirla. Ezreal, que al oír el ruido de su puerta decidió a abrir encontró a Lux mirando al suelo, en frente de su casa.

- H-hola... - Susurró la rubia encontrándose con la mirada del rubio. Luego se tiró a los brazos de este. - ¡No sabía qué decir! - Se intentó excusar.

- No importa. - Dijo él sonriente. - ¿Qué haces aquí?¿Y como sabías que vivo en este lugar?

- ¡Quería verte, además Caitlyn me dijo dónde vivías! - Exclamó feliz, contagiándole a él la felicidad, acto que aprovechó el chico para estampar un beso en los labios de la joven, que pilló desprevenida y sin saber que hacer se dejó llevar y lo que fue un beso improvisto, pasó a ser el primer beso de aquella pareja, que con suaves movimientos y roces de labios terminó dentro de la casa del chico.

Terminó de limpiar la leche derramada y se fue de nuevo a su habitación, salió al balcón y se sentó sobre la barandilla, la luz que desprendía por ella misma la ayudaba a ver el paisaje que se dibujaba a lo largo de la parte de la ciudad que podía divisar desde ahí. Y, a lo lejos, se podía observar como el amanecer llegaba, Lux cerró los ojos y dejó que el viento meciera su pelo, hasta que unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura, acogiéndola en su pecho y dándole un beso en la mejilla, habló:

- Te he echado de menos.

- Quería verte. - Susurró Lux sin abrir los ojos todavía, un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. - Estabas tan lejos y yo no tengo oportunidad de salir de aquí...

- Pero ya estoy aquí, no tienes por qué ponerte así. - Susurró Ezreal todavía más cerca de su oído, giró a Lux y limpió sus lágrimas, luego la besó suavemente en los labios, haciendo que su amanecer se llevase todo lo que había pasado hasta que su espera finalizó.

_Supongo que después de todo esperar merece la pena._

_¿Sabes? Puede que no te lo haya dicho mucho, pero te quiero. Espero que la próxima vez al menos no tardes tanto en volver._

**En verdad quería dejar un comentario aquí ya que acabo de publicar algo en Fanfiction después de mucho tiempo. Es mi primera historia de League of Legends, además es como un regalo para alguien muy ****importante**** para mí y quería que lo viese a través de esta página. No soy la mejor escritora ni pretendo serlo, solo espero que os guste.**

**Un saludo.**


End file.
